One Last Time
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: While the Marauders recount some of their more memorable close calls, Remus realizes he's never had anything like that. Since it's their last night at Hogwarts, they decide to let Remus become a legend.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Writing Club, Showtime, "Washington On Your Side" (misdeeds)_

 _Word Count: 722_

* * *

The four of them sit atop the Astronomy Tower, passing around a bottle of wine James has smuggled from the kitchens. Normally, Remus wouldn't bother drinking; he's always been content to act as the babysitter and voice sobriety. Tonight, however, is different. It's their last night at Hogwarts, and he feels the need to celebrate one last time before they go out and face the real world.

"Well, gents," James says proudly, lifting the bottle, "we've done it! Seven years of misdeeds, and not a single expulsion among us."

Remus snorts. "We've had a few close calls," he points out, taking a drink as the bottle reaches him again.

Really, it's a miracle none of them have been expelled. The closest anyone has managed is Sirius and his impressive two months of detention their second year.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time McGonagall almost caught me flooding the corridor outside the Slytherin common room?" Sirius asks, grinning. "Poor Minnie couldn't figure out why there was a mysterious wet dog roaming the castles."

Remus grins. He vaguely remembers overhearing McGonagall telling Sprout something about a dog in the school. He doesn't know why he never put two and two together.

"Filch almost caught me smuggling sweets from Hogsmeade after curfew," Peter laughs. "I panicked and transformed too. Forgot about the damn cat. Chased me for nearly an hour before I could change back."

"What happened to the sweets?" James asks.

"I imagine Filch had himself a little snack," Sirius offers, taking a deep drink of wine.

"Remember that time I hexed Snivellus and Slughorn caught me?" James asks. "Blimey, I thought I was through! Can you believe he actually offered me a spot in the Slug Club? I will never understand that man."

They go around like that, sharing stories of their close calls and near misses. Only Remus is noticeably silent. He's always accompanied them on their crazy escapades, but he's never really experienced the sort of adrenaline that comes with pushing boundaries and risking expulsion.

"What about you, Moony?" Peter asks. "What was your big oh shit moment?"

"I, um… I don't have one," Remus admits sheepishly.

Sirius lets out a dramatic gasp. "That's unacceptable, Remus! You have to do something big! It's your last night here!"

Remus frowns. It shouldn't matter. As Sirius said, they'll all be gone in the morning. Why should he bother when they've already left their legacy? He can bet that the professors will still be talking about their little group long after they've left the school.

And yet, he feels something stirring inside him. He wants that experience. He wants to be able to tell his future children about his wild youth. "What do you have in mind?"

…

Lily frowns at them. Remus doesn't blame her. What James has asked of her is admittedly uncomfortable. He expects her to slap her boyfriend and storm off. Instead, she shrugs. "So, how many bras do you need?"

Remus raises his brows. He still remembers the days when Lily would have hexed James, then the rest of them for being associated with him. Something in her has changed, and Remus finds it rather nice.

"You're the best, Lils," James says, kissing her cheek.

"Have you been drinking?" she asks, pursing her lips.

Remus tries not to laugh. Maybe some things are still the same.

"While James tries to stay out of trouble, we have underwear to steal," Sirius whispers in his ear.

…

Before they even reach the Great Hall the following morning, the school is abuzz. Remus passes by Filch who looks quite disgruntled with the pile of assorted underwear and bras in his arms. A pair of briefs fall, landing on Mrs. Norris, and Sirius nearly doubles over.

"I'm telling you!" a Hufflepuff girl tells her friends as Remus and the others pass. "Bras on the statues! Underwear on the heads!"

"No! Wonder who did it," her friend says, giggling.

"A legend!" James calls. "A bloody legend. I'd love the chance to shake their hand."

Remus grins. He's never considered vandalism to be something to be proud of, and yet his heart begins to swell.

"Good way to end the year," Peter says, nudging Remus.

"One last misdeed," Sirius agrees.

"Now to just survive adulthood without ending up in Azkaban," Remus laughs.


End file.
